1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot-ware devices and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable footwear for providing customized support for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,448 describes a device using a fixed third web bubble material for the formation of footwear, but has a fixed inflation and size so as not to be customizable. Another type of footwear devices in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,584 having a plastic film for producing a waterproof sole for a sock-like insert.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features including by way of illustration and not limitation, customizable support for the entire foot of the user, and customizable sizing.